1. Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates to a surgical suture, and in particular to a surgical suture which has been subjected to radiation treatment.
2. Background of Related Art
Implantable surgical devices such as surgical fasteners, clips, staples, and sutures are typically employed in surgical procedures to hold body tissue together to promote the healing and joining of the tissue. Such surgical devices are often made from synthetic bioabsorbable polymers. The advantage of bioabsorbable devices is that, once implanted, they do not need to be removed by a separate surgical operation since they are degraded and absorbed by the body. Ideally, the surgical device maintains its strength for as long as it takes the body tissues to heal. Thereafter, the device should rapidly degrade and disappear.
In various applications the body tissue heals much faster than the suture implanted therein is absorbed. In such cases, the suture remains in the body tissue longer than is necessary. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to treat the suture so that it degrades faster, without adversely affecting the mechanical properties of the suture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,446 discloses modifying the absorption rate of anastomosis rings by the inclusion of certain filler materials in the ring, pre-treatment of the ring with hot water or steam, and subjecting the ring to gamma radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,590 discloses that exposure of sutures to radiation leads to distinct degradation in mechanical properties and to clinically unacceptable in vivo strength retention. Thus, those skilled in the art would not expect a treatment that includes radiating the suture to provide an acceptable product.
It would be desirable to provide a suture treatment that enhances absorption rate while not adversely affecting the desired physical qualities of the suture.